


Sight for Sore Eyes

by SnailedIt_O_V



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Betaed by MS Word Read Aloud, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailedIt_O_V/pseuds/SnailedIt_O_V
Summary: Ranmaru has developed a bad habit of leaving his magenta contact in when he falls asleep and develops bacterial conjunctivitis - pinkeye.





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> According to the UtaPri wiki hosted though Fandom, Ranmaru’s magenta eye is just a coloured contact he wears for aesthetic purposes. I wish I knew where this little factoid came from so I can confirm it for myself, but in the meantime, please don’t hate me if I’ve destroyed all your hopes and dreams by my being misinformed. If nothing else, kids, take from this a valuable lesson – citation citation citation! (Ok, I’m done now…)

            Sunlight glistens off the bedrails on an early summer morning. Ranmaru is having a hard time staying asleep, though he usually sleeps like the dead. He rolls over with a groan and drags a hand over his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Something feels off, and he slowly pries his eyes open to look at his hand. _Gross_. There’s more than just a few crusty bits on his fingers. Ah, now that he’s more awake, he can feel a painful burning sensation in his right eye. _Can’t be good_ , he thinks. _Better go check_.

            He hauls himself out of bed, finds some shorts, and makes his way to the disaster of a bathroom he shares with Reiji (Camus and Ai share the other one, and it’s always immaculate). Shoving Reiji’s hairdryer and styling gel out of his side of the counter with an irritated _tch_ , Ranmaru peers at his reflection. His right eye is swollen, red, and has a little pus leaking out of one corner. And he still has his magenta contact in.

            _Aw, hell_ , he groans inwardly. How many times this week has he just fallen into bed at the end of the day? Granted, it’s been an especially hectic couple of weeks – oh, and there were those two all-nighters he pulled while filming a night scene for that drama. Usually he's pretty good about taking his contact out before bed, but this week bedtime just felt like nap time, and Ranmaru never takes his contact out while he naps. This, then, is the consequence of prioritizing fashion over function.

            He painfully removes the contact, chucks it, then tries to flush his eye with water. The whole process is excruciating, and he grits his teeth to keep silent. Clearly, he’s going to need more than just water to get his eye back to normal. He dries his face with his towel – ugh, it’s wet already…Reiji must have used it earlier. Ranmaru’s feeling of physical pain shifts to feeling irritation at Reiji, because feeling irritated at Reiji is more familiar and unlike physical pain, something within his control.

            He storms out of the bathroom, towel in hand, and heads toward the living room. Reiji is lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee and his tablet, fully dressed and ready for the day.

            “Reiji, you idiot!” he yells. “How many fuckin’ times have I told you to use your own fuckin’ towel?”

            “Ran-Ran!” Reiji chirps, oblivious to Ranmaru’s rage. “Nice to see you too!” He glances at the clock. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be up, though?”

            Before Ranmaru can respond, Camus enters the common area wrapped elegantly in a powder-blue bathrobe, followed by Ai wearing pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt. “Kurosaki. I thought it must be you making such a racket at this hour. Some of us like to take our time relishing the peace and quiet of the morning.” Camus holds his head high and tries to look down his nose at Ranmaru.

            “You pretentious asshole, this has nothing to do with you,” Ranmaru snaps, and though he knows he’s asking for trouble, he decides to goad Camus a little. “But since you’re here, I should tell you that I used some of your sugar last night -” Camus’s eyes widen “- on Cecil. Gave him a sugar high he won’t be coming down from for weeks.” He didn’t really, but it was fun getting a reaction out of that cold-hearted perfectionist.

            “How dare you –” Camus starts, but Ai lays a firm hand on Camus’s arm.

            “Ranmaru, what happened to your eye?” Ai asks, and the whole room goes silent. All three are staring at Ranmaru, who feels oddly embarrassed under their gazes.

            Ranmaru raises a hand to his eye to cover it, but thinks better of it and lets his hand fall. The pain is coming back, now that he’s thinking about it instead of abusing Reiji or teasing Camus. “Aw, hell. I think I left my contact in too many times while sleeping. Gotta cancel some stuff on my schedule and get it looked at before it gets worse.”

            “Ah, don’t worry about it, Ran-Ran,” Reiji smiles. “These things happen.”

            “Come to think of it, your eye was so red I didn’t even notice it wasn’t your contact,” Camus quips, and Ranmaru’s anger flares again.

            “Huh!?” He takes a few quick strides across the room and gets right up in Camus’s face. “You wanna say that again, asshole?”

            “Now, now,” Reiji sooths. “Let’s calm down and figure this out.”

            Ai steps in between the two taller idols, gently but firmly putting some distance between them. Ranmaru is in too much pain to keep fighting anyway, and lets Ai move him. Camus huffs and moves to the kitchen to make tea.

            “I gotta call the agency, tell ‘em what’s going on.” Ranmaru stumps off to his bedroom to look for his phone, and Reiji gets up off the couch to follow him.

            “Here’s an idea, Ran-Ran,” Reiji says, leaning against the doorframe of Ranmaru’s room. “Since it’s still early, pull some clothes on and grab some coffee. I’ll take you to the clinic, and you can call the agency along the way. I’ve got some time until the afternoon anyway, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be seen in public looking like that. Whaddaya think?”

            Ranmaru stops shuffling things around. Honestly, though Reiji’s a pain, he’s got some good points too. He’s grateful for the offer, but doesn’t dare tell that to Reiji. “ _Tch_. I can handle this on my own, but getting a ride with you beats having to explain this to a taxi driver or wait for a car from the agency. Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

            “Yay, road trip with Ran-Ran!” Reiji smiles, and Ranmaru yells back, “It’s just the fuckin’ clinic!”

 

V_@_   ~~~~   _@_V

 

            “So, what did the doc say?”

            Reiji bounces up from a chair as Ranmaru enters the clinic’s waiting room. He’s clutching a prescription and wearing an especially irritated expression, which would have looked terrifying if he was not also wearing a medical eyepatch, which instead makes him look a little lop-sided and silly. He doesn’t say anything until they get into Reiji’s old green bug.

            “Do you have time to stop by a pharmacy? Gotta get antibiotics.” Ranmaru looks out the window, avoiding Reiji’s inquisitive gaze. “Apparently I’ve given myself bacterial conjunctivitis by leaving my contact in too long and not cleaning it properly or changing it often enough.”

            Reiji chuckles a little, but there’s no malice there. “It’s a little ironic, isn’t it?” He pulls out of the parking lot and merges with traffic, taking the route to a well-known pharmacy in the area.

            Ranmaru tears his gaze away from the window. “What?”

            “Oh, well, don’t most people call that pinkeye? Think about it.”

            Ranmaru does think about it, and allows himself a wry smile. “Ha, guess so.”

            “Ran-Ran’s pink eye got pinkeye!” Reiji sing-songs, and Ranmaru punches him in the shoulder.

            “Shut up, idiot.”

 

V_@_  ~~~ _FIN_ ~~~  _@_V


End file.
